Friendship
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Das traurige Ende einer Freundschaft. - K2


**Friendship**

Mit betrübtem Blick stehe ich vor dem Spiegel. Es ist Samstagmorgen, und somit habe ich heute keine Schule. Normalerweise waren Samstage immer meine Lieblingstage gewesen. Mein bester Freund stand war so gut wie jeden Freitag bei mir gewesen, wir hatten die Nacht durchgemacht, und waren am nächsten Morgen zusammen aufgewacht. Seit vielen Jahren sind wir nun beste Freunde, ich bin mir nicht mal mehr sicher, wann unsere Freundschaft genau begonnen hatte. Wir waren immer unzertrennlich gewesen.

Genau genommen waren wir für 2 beste Freunde beinahe zu eng gewesen. Wir hatten uns zu jeder Gelegenheit gesehen, wollten immer beieinander sein. Doch heute stehe ich alleine vor dem Spiegel, und mein Blick ist trüb. Stan hat eine Freundin gefunden. Wendy. Sie waren in der Grundschule schon oft zusammen gewesen, doch hatte er dort meist Probleme damit gehabt, sie zu küssen. Doch heute, heute ist alles perfekt. Und seitdem hat er nur noch Augen für sie. Wie oft hatte ich schon kurzfristig eine SMS bekommen, dass wir uns nicht sehen können? Ich wage sie nicht mal zu zählen.

Und auch gestern hatte er mir abgesagt. Wendy wäre heute bei ihm. Samstage waren so oft unsere Tage gewesen, doch nun gehören sie ihm und ihr. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es ihm nicht gönne, glücklich zu sein. Doch ich kann genau spüren, wie uns die letzten Monate auseinander gebracht haben. Immer weiter. Ich konnte Wendy noch nie leiden, doch mit der Zeit hatte ich einen wahren Hass auf sie entwickelt. Ich hasse sie, und ihre quietschige Stimme, wenn sie Stan zu sich ruft, während wir uns unterhalten. Und noch mehr hasse ich sein Lächeln, dass dann auf seinem Gesicht entsteht, wenn er mich einfach stehen lässt.

Es klingelt. Beinahe verwundert schaue ich auf. Wer sollte Samstags morgens schon bei mir klingeln? Ich wende mich vom Spiegel ab, und auch von meinen traurigen Gedanken. Vielleicht ist es Stan? Doch als ich die Tür öffne, stelle ich beinahe enttäuscht fest, dass es Kenny ist. „Hey Kyle", begrüßt er mich freundlich und umarmt mich. In den letzten Monaten war er sowas wie ein Ersatz für Stan gewesen. Ich schäme mich für den Gedanken, und umarme ihn auch. „Hey Ken, was gibt's?", frage ich neugierig. Normalerweise schläft der Junge mit den wilden, blonden Haaren meist bis Mittags. „Stan hat angerufen. Er will seinen Geburtstag nachfeiern", kündigt er grinsend an. Stan hatte ihn angerufen? Warum ihn und nicht mich? Ich seufze ergeben. Kenny scheint dies zu merken, und drückt mich noch etwas fester an sich. „Er hat gesagt, ich soll dir bescheid sagen." Ich nicke. Mein eigentlicher bester Freund hält es nicht einmal für nötig, mich selbst einzuladen.

Mittlerweile ist es fast 12 Stunden später. 22 Uhr, und ich sitze unbeteiligt auf Stan's Bett. Es sind einige Gäste hier, beinahe alle Jugendlichen aus South Park. Seine Eltern sind nicht zuhause, was dazu geführt hat, dass wir das gesamte Haus benutzen dürfen. Ich würde ihm hinterher sicher nicht helfen, all das aufzuräumen. Wenn mein sogenannter bester Freund mich nicht einmal selbst einläd. Warum war ich überhaupt hergekommen? Seit ca. 2 Stunden hat er kein Wort mit mir geredet, sondern sich nur um seine ach-so-tolle Freundin gekümmert. Gerade sitze ich alleine in seinem Zimmer, mit einer Flasche Vodka in der Hand. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Alkohol verabscheue, aber wirklich harte Sachen trinke ich üblicherweise nicht einfach pur. Doch heute tu ich es. Ich möchte ausblenden, dass mein bester Freund mich nicht einmal mehr beachtet.

Ich höre, wie die Tür zu Stan's Zimmer quietscht. Ich will mich schon beschweren, dass ich alleine sein will, doch als Kenny seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckt, atme ich auf. Er dürfte ruhig hereinkommen. „Hey Kyle~", flüstert er, als er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hat. Er scheint schon ziemlich betrunken zu sein, denn besonders gerade steht er nicht mehr. „Hey Ken~", flüstere ich zurück. Ich weiß nicht genau, wieso ich auch flüstere. Langsam kommt er zu mir hinüber und setzt sich neben mich. „Wir sollten zusammen trinken", schlägt er vor, und ich blicke ihn fragend an: „Naja, bevor du hier alleine sitzt… Ich hab dich gesucht, und Bebe meinte du bist hier~" Ich nicke. Bebe hatte ich getroffen, als ich mich hierher zurückgezogen habe. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, ich habe Kopfschmerzen.

Ich habe nichts dagegen, mit Kenny zusammen zu trinken. Ich blicke auf die Flasche in seiner Hand, bevor ich meine erneut öffne und sie ihm entgegen halte. Er öffnet seine ebenfalls, wir stoßen an und trinken. Einen Schluck. 2 Schlücke. 3… Es werden mehr, bis meine Flasche beinahe leer ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier schon sitzen, doch irgendwann stelle ich meine Flasche beiseite und lehne meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er legt seinen Arm vorsichtig um mich und zieht mich näher. „Stan und ich.. es läuft nicht mehr so gut..", murmel ich, und er nickt. Er hatte bereits mitbekommen, wie sehr mich all das mitgenommen hat. Er seufzt: „Ich dachte mir schon sowas…" Es ist wohl nicht zu übersehen.

„Er hat sich auch in Bezug auf mich verändert, seit er mit Wendy zusammen ist", gibt Kenny zu. Die beiden waren nie so etwas wie beste Freunde gewesen. Doch es wäre egoistisch, zu denken, dass Stan sich nur in Bezug auf mich verändert hat. Und dass er möglicherweise nur mich verletzt. Ich lehne mich noch etwas enger an Kenny, welcher sich mit einem Mal nach hinten fallen lässt. Ich lege mich neben ihn, und er schaut mich an. Und ich schaue ihn an. Dieses unheimliche Blau seiner Augen scheint mich für einen Moment gefangen zu nehmen. Und ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich tue, beuge ich mich vor und lege meine Lippen auf seine. Ich spüre, wie er den Kuss erst zaghaft, aber dann immer zärtlicher erwidert. Er stützt sich hoch, beugt sich über mich, und streicht mit seinen Lippen immer wieder über meine.

Ich hebe meine Hand, streiche durch seine Haare, während er über meinen Hals streicht. Warum tun wir das? Und warum fühlt es sich gut an? Es muss der Alkohol sein, der uns zu diesem ersten Kuss bringt. Und doch bleibt es nicht bei einem. Auch nicht bei zweien. Wir küssen uns verlangender, zärtlicher, inniger. Bis wir Schritte auf dem Gang hören. Wir zucken auseinander, schauen uns kurz an, und tun dann, als sich die Tür öffnet, als wäre nichts gewesen. Es ist Stan, der seinen Kopf in die Tür steckt. Mein bester Freund. „Alle anderen sind nun weg. Wollt ihr hier pennen? Wendy bleibt auch hier, wir nehmen das Nebenzimmer", bietet er an, doch ich schüttel den Kopf. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen, wenn ich heute Nacht nicht nach Hause komme. „Sorry, aber ich muss gehen", sage ich, bevor ich aus dem Bett aufstehe. „Wir können uns ja morgen sehen?", frage ich dann Kenny, anstatt Stan. Ich weiß, dass Stan nicht kommen würde. Und ich weiß, dass Kenny mein Angebot annehmen wird. Und er tut es auch. Ich schnappe mir meine Sachen und mache mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mit noch leicht benebeltem Kopf denke ich über die Geschehnisse nach. Über den besten Freund, der nicht mehr da ist. Über den Freund, der mehr als da ist. Über alles. Und als ich zuhause ankomme, fall ich einfach nur ins Bett und schnell überkommt mich ein unruhiger Schlaf.

Tut. Tut. Ich reibe mir die Augen. Ich versuche das Geräusch, dass mich geweckt hat, zu orten, und es ist mein Handy. Ich greife verschlafen danach und halte mir den Hörer ans Ohr. „Ja?", frage ich verschlafen. Die Stimme meines besten Freundes kommt mir entgegen: „Hey, hier ist Stan. Uhm, Kenny hat gefragt, ob ich dich eben anrufen kann, solange er im Bad ist. Würdest du ihn um 1 hier abholen?" Ich blicke auf meine Uhr. Halb 10. Ich würde es sicher bis 1 schaffen, also stimme ich zu. Ohne ein weiteres Wort legt Stan auf. Ich seufze. Sollte eine Freundschaft so aussehen? Eine beste Freundschaft? Innerlich verspüre ich einen Stich. So wie ich es in letzter Zeit viel zu oft tu, wenn ich an ihn denke. Beste Freunde für immer…

Ich blicke auf meine Uhr. Kurz vor 1. Ich bin bereits kurz vor Stan's Haustür, und nach wenigen Schritten hab ich diese auch erreicht. Ich klingel an, und ein mehr als verschlafen aussehender Stan öffnet die Tür. Direkt neben ihm steht Wendy. Ich begrüße beide, und zwinge mir ein Lächeln auf. „Kenny? Kyle ist da!", ruft Stan die Treppe hoch, woraufhin der Blonde die Stufen schnell hinab läuft und mir um den Hals fällt. Seinen Rucksack trägt er auf dem Rücken. „H-Hey Ken~", begrüße ich ihn und lege meine Arme auch um ihn. Ich kann Stan's merkwürdigen Blick geradezu auf mir spüren, woraufhin ich mich wieder von Kenny löse. „Wollen wir?", frage ich ihn freundlich und er stimmt mir zu. Ich sage Wendy und Stan noch tschüss, bevor wir seine Wohnung verlassen. Ich hatte beinahe das Gefühl, er wollte dass wir schnell gehen. Immerhin musste er ja jede Sekunde seiner wertvollen Zeit mit Wendy nutzen.

Still gehen Kenny und ich nebeneinander her. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, zu mir zu gehen und dort ein wenig zu zocken. Das tun wir oft, in letzter Zeit. Immer dann, wenn Kenny plötzlich vor meiner Tür gestanden hatte. Da mein Haus nicht weit von dem der Marsh's entfernt ist, erreichen wir es schnell. Ich entriegel die Tür, lasse ihn zuerst hindurch und betrete dann selbst das Haus. „Bin wieder da", rufe ich, für den Fall, dass meine Mutter dort sein sollte. Mein Vater ist sicher noch auf der Arbeit. Kurz darauf höre ich auch schon ihre Stimme: „Gut, mein Junge." Ich deute Kenny an, dass wir nach oben gehen sollen, und er nickt, bevor er vorgeht. Als wir mein Zimmer erreichen, herrscht immernoch Stille. Nach dem gestrigen Abend weiß ich nicht genau, wie ich mit ihm umgehen soll. Doch er nimmt mir die Entscheidung ab, als er mich in seine Arme zieht.

„Ich fand es.. sehr schön gestern", flüstert er mir ins Ohr. Ich spüre, wie meine Beine leicht zu zittern beginnen. Ich lege meine Arme eng um ihn und nickte: „Ja, das fand ich auch." Als hätte ich ihm damit die Erlaubnis gegeben, küsst er mich. Zärtlich, sanft und kein bisschen verlangend. Als würde er wollen, dass ich mich gut fühle. Und für einen kurzen Moment, das erste Mal seit Wochen, fühle ich mich gut. Ich erwidere den Kuss vorsichtig. Das Gefühl des Glücks breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus, scheint meinen Körper langsam zu verschlingen. Ich lasse mich leicht gegen ihn fallen, entspanne mich, schiebe mich näher. Wer würde es mir schon verübeln? Wenn der einzige Mensch, dem man noch blind vertraut hätte, einen so hängen lässt? Da ist es doch keine Sünde, sich ein bisschen dem Glück hinzugeben?

Auch in der darauf folgenden Zeit hatte ich mich regelmäßiger mit Kenny getroffen. Wir genossen die Zeit miteinander, lernten unsere Gefühle für einander kennen. Als ich ihn fragte, ob er mein Freund sein will, hatte er lächelnd zugestimmt. Es fühlte sich gut an, und ich fühlte mich auch an den Tagen darauf, als würde ich auf Wolken gehen. Liebe ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl, das sogar für einige Zeit eine brechende Freundschaft überdecken kann. Ich dachte, unser Glück wäre vollkommen und nichts könnte es erschüttern.

_Doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Als ich an einem Abend von einem Treffen mit Butters zurück kam, rief mich Stan an. Wir hatten uns ein wenig zusammengerauft, und ich hatte ihm sogar von mir und Kenny erzählt. Direkt am Tag, nachdem wir zusammengekommen waren, hatte ich es ihm erzählt, und da schon war er nicht begeistert gewesen._

_Ich weiß nicht, warum er es mir gerade jetzt sagt, aber ich bin erschüttert, als Stan am Telefon meint: „Kenny… er hat mich bestohlen." Ich blicke verwirrt in Richtung Boden, setze mich erst einmal auf einen der Küchenstühle. „Bestohlen? Was hat er dir gestohlen?", frage ich ihn irritiert. Kenny war arm, aber er würde Stan sicher nicht beklauen. Stan seufzt: „Mein Portmonee. Es ist weg, seit der Party." Ich schüttel den Kopf, obwohl er es nicht sehen kann. Mein Freund hätte so etwas nie getan. Wir konnte Stan nur sowas von ihm denken? Sie waren doch immerhin auch Freunde. Ich verteidige Kenny natürlich: „Wieso sollte gerade er es genommen haben? Wieso denkst du sowas?" Doch ich stoße auf taube Ohren._

„_Von meinem besten Freund hätte ich erwartet, dass er hinter mir steht", haucht er enttäuscht ins Telefon. Wie bitte? Wirft er mir gerade vor, ich würde nicht hinter ihm stehen? Ich? Wo er doch derjenige ist, der nur noch Augen für Wendy hat? Ich kann fühlen, wie die Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Noch nie war ich von irgendetwas so enttäuscht gewesen: „Und was ist mit dir? Wo warst du die letzten Monate?" Ich versuche, mir nicht anhören zu lassen, dass ich beinahe weinen muss. Doch er scheint es ohnehin nicht zu merken: „Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht. Jedenfalls erwarte ich von einem besten Freund, dass er hinter mir steht." Darum geht es nicht? So ist es doch immer. Egal worum es mir geht, es geht nur um deine Probleme. Darum, was du diskutieren möchtest. Darum was dich stört. Dass du mir das Herz brichst, mit deiner Ignoranz.. darum geht es nie._

_Ich habe das Gefühl, etwas in mir zerbricht. Ich war immer bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihn immer über alles gestellt. Er war immer die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben gewesen. Mein bester Freund. Meine zweite Hälfte. So etwas von ihm zu hören, war zu viel für mich. „Dann… musst du dir wohl einen anderen besten Freund suchen.", hauche ich ins Telefon, bevor ich auflege. Ich lasse es einfach achtlos fallen, bevor ich selbst auf die Knie sinke. Stan… _

_Als wenige Wochen später herauskommt, dass nicht Kenny das Portmonee genommen hat, sondern Clyde, sind mir Stan's Entschuldigungen bereits egal geworden. Es war nie um Kenny gegangen. Sondern darum, dass er mir soetwas vorgeworfen hatte. Und auch wenn jeder Gedanke an meinen ehemals besten Freund schmerzt, so weiß ich doch, dass er nicht der Mensch ist, der an meine Seite gehört. Ich habe in Kenny viel mehr gefunden, als nur einen Partner. Er war auch mein bester Freund. Und doch, wird er Stan wohl nie völlig ersetzen können…_


End file.
